T'hy'la
by grettama
Summary: Tony Stark mulai memanggil Steve Rogers dengan sebutan 't'hy'la'.


_T'hy'la_.

Steve Rogers terlampau sering mendengar kata itu akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak tahu apa arti kata yang terdengar begitu asing itu.

Tony Stark mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu—_t'hy'la_—beberapa minggu setelah kasus Loki di New York berakhir. Steve pikir itu adalah bahasa lain untuk '_captain_' atau semacamnya, tapi ia tak begitu yakin. Ia sudah mencari kata itu di beberapa kamus bahasa asing yang ia temukan di perpustakaan kota, tapi tak satupun kamus yang mencantumkan kata itu di dalamnya.

Dan Steve sekarang mulai berpikir, mungkin saja itu semacam ejekan yang Tony ciptakan untuknya. Steve tentu saja akan menghajar Tony habis-habisan kalau benar begitu, tapi sebelumnya, ia harus mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup lebih dulu, sebelum menghakimi Tony. Bisa saja itu memang bahasa lain, dan karena pengetahuan bahasa asing Steve tidak begitu bagus, jadi Steve tetap mencari.

Kenapa ia tidak bertanya saja? Jujur, Steve terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Julukan _'man out of time'_-nya masih melekat, dan ia tak mau memperparah hal itu. Ia sekarang lebih sering pura-pura mengerti daripada menyuarakan kebingungannya untuk meminimalisir tawa mencemooh Tony atau tawa geli Clint Barton, atau bahkan tatapan prihatin dari Bruce Banner maupun Natasha Romanoff.

Pokoknya, fokus Steve adalah mencari tahu apa arti kata itu sejak ia tahu ejaannya beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Tony menuliskan memo untuknya yang berbunyi, 'Penyok di perisaimu sudah aku perbaiki, _T'hy'la_. Dan karena aku akan ada di Malibu selama beberapa hari ke depan, ambil sendiri barangmu di bengkelku. Minta JARVIS untuk memberikan _override code_-mu. Tanya saja pada JARVIS apa itu _override code_.'

(catatan: _override code_ adalah semacam kode akses bebas, dalam hal ini akses bebas ke bengkel Tony, dan baru beberapa hari lalu Steve tahu dari Pepper Potts kalau ia baru bisa mendapatkan _override code_ Tony setelah enam tahun bekerja di Stark Industries, sedangkan sampai saat ini, Rhodey pun belum mendapatkan itu, walau ia sudah memohon-mohon ke Tony. Cerita Pepper membuat Steve mulai mempertanyakan hal lain, kenapa semudah itu Tony memberi _override code_ padanya? Mereka 'kan baru kenal beberapa bulan. Tapi itu bukan masalah utama di sini.)

Akhirnya, ketika Steve memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan apa arti '_t'hy'la_' pada orang lain, ia memutuskan kalau Thor, Phil Coulson dan JARVIS adalah orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai, mengingat mereka takkan mencemoohnya.

"Thor, kau tahu apa arti '_t'hy'la_'?"

Thor yang sedang sibuk makan _poptarts_ sambil menonton acara televisi tentang merawat anjing peliharaan tertawa, menyemburkan remah _poptarts_ kemana-mana. "Bahasa apa itu, saudara Steve? Terdengar seperti lelucon. T'hy'la. Hahahaha!"

Tidak menyerah, Steve mendatangi Phil yang sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu di tablet transparannya.

"Phil, kau pernah mendengar istilah '_t'hy'la_' sebelumnya?"

Phil mendongak dari bacaannya, memandang Steve dengan mata berbinar seperti biasanya. "Apakah itu istilah yang digunakan di Perang Dunia Kedua, _Captain_?"

Steve tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan Phil, tak ingin dibombardir dengan pertanyaan mengenai masa lalunya.

Menghela napas, Steve mendudukkan diri di kamarnya dan memanggil JARVIS, "JARVIS?"

"Ya, Mr. Rogers?"

"Apa kau tahu apa maksud Tony memanggilku '_t'hy'la_'?" tanya Steve, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada putus asa di suaranya.

JARVIS terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hal yang membuat Steve mengernyit mengingat JARVIS adalah _artificial intelligence_ super canggih (walaupun ia sendiri tak paham teknologinya), jadi menurutnya JARVIS yang harus diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab sebuah pertanyaan adalah hal yang aneh.

"Saya rasa Tuan tidak akan terlalu senang jika saya menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Mr. Rogers," jawab JARVIS akhirnya.

Kernyit Steve makin dalam. Ia tidak memaksa JARVIS bicara, tapi dugaan kalau '_t'hy'la_' adalah kata ejekan untuknya makin menguat. Rasa kesal mulai merambat di dada Steve, tapi kemudian ia mencoba berpikir jernih dan menganalisis situasi.

Tony mulai memanggilnya '_t'hy'la_' beberapa bulan lalu. Ia sering menggunakan istilah itu untuknya, nyaris setiap saat, bahkan kalau dipikir lagi, Tony sudah jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_captain_', _'cap_', _'capsicle_', atau bahkan namanya. Hanya '_t'hy'la_'. Dan kalau benar itu ejekan, sama sekali tak ada orang yang tertawa ketika Tony memanggilnya begitu.

Steve menopang dagunya. Telah gagal dengan tiga sumber yang ia pikir bisa ia andalkan, Steve mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan _t'hy'la_ adalah sebuah referensi? Yah, dugaannya itu bukan tak berdasar. Tony suka menonton film dan membaca buku-buku populer, dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia sering sekali mengutip kata-kata dari apa yang ia tonton atau ia baca. Tony tidak hanya sekali dua kali berbicara berdasar referensi. Dan biasanya, hanya ia dan Thor yang tak paham tentang referensi itu.

Pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, membuat Steve menoleh dan mendapati Tony sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan tampang angkuhnya yang biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar sendirian, _T'hy'la_? Kalau kau tidak segera turun, Thor akan menghabiskan jatah makan malammu. Dan kau dicari Phil," ucapnya.

"Eh, ya, aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Steve, ia masih ingin berpikir.

Tony menyipit memandang Steve, tapi kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar Steve, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sepeninggal Tony, Steve berusaha mengingat-ingat film atau buku apa yang jadi favorit Tony sepanjang masa, kemudian pikirannya melayang ke satu buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di bengkel Tony ketika ia kesana pekan lalu.

Dan _override code_ selalu berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Jadi, sementara semua orang makan malam, Steve menghilang ke bengkel Tony. Ia mencari selama beberapa saat dan melihat buku yang ia cari. Sebuah novel berjudul '_Star Trek: The Motion Picture_'.

_'Ini dia_,' pikirnya. Star Trek adalah favorit Tony sepanjang masa, walaupun sebenarnya Steve agak yakin kalau Star Trek itu adalah serial televisi karena Tony pernah memaksanya menemaninya nonton (Steve lumayan menyukai Star Trek sebenarnya, tapi ia tak tahan menonton serial yang sama selama berjam-jam, jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, membuat Tony marah padanya selama beberapa saat). Steve tak paham kenapa sekarang Star Trek adalah sebuah buku, tapi ia mengesampingkan kebingungannya.

Steve memindai halaman-halaman buku itu dengan cepat, mencari kata '_t'hy'la_'. Dan ia menemukannya. Mata birunya melebar ketika akhirnya ia tahu apa arti '_t'hy'la_', bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara JARVIS.

"Anda di tunggu di ruang makan, Mr. Rogers."

* * *

Steve mendudukan diri di sebelah Tony di ruang makan sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Setelah ia selesai memindai novel Star Trek Tony tentunya.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah memanggilmu sekitar satu jam yang lalu," keluh Tony.

Steve hanya tersenyum, mengambil makan malamnya yang sudah dingin. Hanya ada Thor, Clint dan Tony di meja makan. Bruce mungkin sudah menghilang ke laboratoriumnya sementara Natasha sudah pindah ke sofa untuk menonton televisi.

"Dari tampangmu, kurasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucap Tony lagi, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Steve menoleh memandang Tony, mengabaikan Clint dan Thor di sisi lain meja yang sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana enaknya memanggang kalkun. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya."

Tony tertawa. "Apa lagi kali ini, _T'hy'la_? Cara memutar film dengan _bluray player_? Cara menyiram toilet di toiletku yang serba canggih itu?"

Steve tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya," ucapnya lambat-lambat, tidak terpengaruh dengan sarkasme Tony, ia yakin ia bisa membungkam Tony kali ini, "kau yang memanggilku '_t'hy'la_' itu apa berarti kau sudah siap melakukan _pon farr_ denganku?"

_Check mate_. Tawa Tony langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya yang merah padam.

-end-

Steve sangat puas dengan balasannya terhadap Tony waktu makan malam tadi sehingga ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Wajah _shock_ Tony masih terbayang, dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak memukuli sasak tinjunya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau mulai tampak seperti orang sakit jiwa. Memukuli sasak dengan tampang bahagia. Phil akan sakit jantung kalau sampai pahlawannya dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa, jadi hentikan itu."

Steve berhenti meninju sasaknya ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Tony. Bilyuner itu sudah berdiri di samping sasaknya. Akhir-akhir ini, hal semacam ini sering terjadi, Steve yang telat menyadari kehadiran Tony sampai pria itu ada dalam jarang pandang Steve. Herannya, itu hanya berlaku pada Tony. Steve mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemui Bruce esok pagi, memintanya memeriksa kondisinya, siapa tahu ada yang salah.

"Oh, tak ada lagi '_t'hy'la_' kali ini?" ejek Steve. Senang rasanya bisa mengejek Tony Stark.

Di luar dugaan, Tony tersenyum lebar. "Aku ke sini untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu makan malam tadi, _T'hy'la_," ujar Tony. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Steve tak enak. "Dan… bagaimana kalau ternyata aku akan dengan senang hati bersedia _pon farr_ denganmu? Tanpa peduli kau mau atau tidak?"

Seringai menghiasi wajah Tony seiring dengan ia yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Steve. Kali ini, Steve-lah yang merah padam.

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Gene Roddenbery**

_T'hy'la_ adalah istilah yang digunakan bangsa Vulcan dari Star Trek yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan bahasa manusia '_friend_', '_brother_' dan/atau '_lover_'.

_Pon farr_ adalah istilah yang digunakan bangsa Vulcan dari Star Trek untuk mendeskripsikan '_mating_' atau '_sexual intercourse_'.

Oh, dan ya, Tony Stark memang penggemar Star Trek. Itu fakta. Dari _comicverse_. (smirk)


End file.
